2SPY
by Nejiko Ka
Summary: Un vergonzoso encuentro en el baño de la oficina, una bomba nuclear, y un romance algo -demasiado- extravagante, son algunas de las cosas por las que los agentes Levi Ackerman y Eren Jeager, tendrán que pasar para salvar el mundo de un ataque terrorista, a la CIA y a sus propias vidas. Aunque en el proceso, tal vez, consigan mucho más de lo que esperaban.
1. Levi y sus aventuras en el baño público

**¡** **Buenas** **!**  
 **Aquí** **estoy** **con** **un** **nuevo** **,** **primerizo** **y** **divertido** **-creo** **yo** **:** **v-** **fanfic** **sobre** **estos** **dos** **hermosos** **espécimenes** **.**  
 **Es** **mi** **primera** **vez** **publicando** **un** **fanfic (** **ÒwÓ** **)9,** **en** **realidad** **nunca** **había** **trabajado** **tanto** **en** **uno** **como** **en** **este, que** **espero** **,** **estés** **a** **punto** **de** **leer** **.**  
 **Por** **el** **momento** **no** **tienes** **que** **preocuparte** **por** **sonrrojarte** **hasta** **las** **orejas** **-si a mi** **también** **me** **duele** **:"3-** **por** **que** **no** **hay** **lemmon** **en** **este** **cap** **.** **Pero** **cuando** **vaya** **a** **haber** **, preparense** **para** **la** **explosión** **de** **ovarios** **:3.**  
 **Sin** **más** **que** **decir** **dejo** **en** **sus** **manos** **mi** **escrito** **.**

 **Disfruten** **y** **lean** **creaturitas** **del** **señor** **.⭐**

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, no tenía muchas ganas de irme a sentar en una silla, rodeado de personas, menos si era para darle más vueltas a la situación tan vergonzosa por la que tuve que pasar hace unos minutos; juro que era la primera y última vez que iba al baño ahí.

Si, tal vez sonaba algo exagerado el decir que por un excesivo TOC con la suciedad no intentaría orinar en un lugar público, pero realmente lo había intentado esta vez; salí de mi oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, ¡santa madre! esos tacos que trajo Hanji para el almuerzo estaban tan picosos, como el demonio diría yo, aunque me fue irresistible comerme más de 7 de esos picantes pero deliciosos tacos.

Ahora tendría que pagar el precio, y como yo no era de esos que se la pasaban comiendo cosas con demasiado "sazón", -prefería la comida endeble y no con mucho color, con lo que al almuerzo respecta-, terminé con el estomago hecho un circo, sentía las tripas revolviéndose dentro de mi interior, era horrible, era parecido a tener diarrea, lo que me faltaba, maldición.

Entré al baño, y sin pensarlo dos veces me encamine lo más rápido que pude hacia el primer cubículo a la derecha, por suerte no parecía haber nadie en los baños por el momento, estaba realmente agradecido por ello. Sin embargo, dada a mi poca fortuna el día de hoy, en el justo momento que había comenzado a descargar mis penas, oí un portazo en la entrada y unos rápidos pasos hacia el cubículo de al lado. Pensé que posiblemente era otro de esos chicos a los que mi amiga con lentes había invitado de su comida mexicana, y lo comprobé al oír un suspiro de alivio prominente del cubículo de al lado.

Y bueno, entonces me tocaba a mi, si se salía uno que otro sonido vergonzoso podía estar seguro del silencio de mi acompañante, aveces era bueno compartir los malos momentos, como cómplices, claro que yo no sabía en lo absoluto de la identidad de la otra persona.

Minutos más tarde alzé mi mano en busca de papel sanitario para finalizar mi visita; pero mi mano, en vez de recibir la suavidad de ese papel de baño extra suave -una de las cosas por las que me gustaba trabajar ahí- choque con el cilindro de cartón que antes era rodeado por el suave papel blanco. Esta bien, no debería significar gran problema, solo tenía que pedir algo de mi compañero de al lado.

-Em...- empecé un poco nervioso, después de todo era la primera vez que le pedía algo a alguien con los pantalones abajo-. ¿Perdona?

-¡¿Si!? -habló más fuerte de lo que me gustaría, al parecer era igual de incómodo para él.

-Ahh, verás ¿me podrías pasar un poco de papel?, aquí no hay nada -creo que mi petición sonó algo escueta, pero necesitaba limpiarme ya, para mi era asqueroso permanecer sucio y en un baño público sobre todo.

-Ugh, te iba a decir lo mismo, ni siquiera el cartón dejaron, esto es horrible...

-Demonios... -suspire por lo bajo; no era bueno, para nada, se supone que en cinco minutos debería pasar para con el coordinador y recibir mi trabajo siguiente, y justo me pasaba esto, maldita la hora en que me comí esos endemoniados tacos, de mi cuenta corría prohibir la traída de comida mexicana a la oficina... Después de repasar cada una de las maldiciones que están dentro de mi vocabulario contra Hanji, la comida mexicana y mi mala suerte, me decidí a elaborar un plan para conseguir el papel higiénico. Primero pensé en llamar a uno de mis compañeros de la oficina para que me lo trajera, estaba decidido a pedírselo a uno de los agentes que colaboraban con nuestro equipo dentro de la empresa, pero recordé que la mayoría de los agentes con esa especialidad se trasladaron a otro edificio por una plaga de murciélagos en los conductos de aire, creo que últimamente el departamento de inteligencia estaba muy descuidado, demasiado.

Consideré el llamar a Hanji, pero recordé uno de mis parecidos episodios de cuando estudiábamos en la academia, y había olvidado uno de los reportes, por alguna razón Hanji había echo dos de estos y no me quedo de otra que regalarle una caja de galletas de chocolate -contrabandeadas- para que me diera el bendito reporte. Luego llegué a la conclusión de pedírselo a Erwin, uno de mis colegas más cercanos, pero al ser él el coordinador, sabía que estaba aclarando unos asuntos con demás agentes de la CIA y no podía interrumpirlo para que me trajera un rollo de papel, ni a él ni a Mike, que seguro se encontraba a su lado en esos momentos, no tenía duda de ello.

Mientras me rompía la cabeza por pensar en algún candidato, la voz de mi acompañante se oyó un poco entusiasmada del otro lado.

-Oye, se me ocurrió algo -hizo una pausa un momento, como si se asegurara de que estaba consiente de lo que me decía-. Voy a llamarle a un amigo para que nos traiga algo de papel, ¿ok?

-Si claro -bueno en realidad no tenía la real necesidad de avisarme, o decir que se le había ocurrido algo principalmente.

Los siguientes minutos solo escuché que llamaba y del otro lado se encontraba un tal "Marco", al que después de explicarle la situación dijo que iría inmediatamente, lo supe porque debido a que solo éramos él y yo, el eco de la llamada se escuchaba por todo el baño.

Unos 5 minutos después se abrió la puerta del baño, y unos zapatos marrones se hicieron visibles por debajo de las puertas del cubículo, seguro era el amigo del tipo, por que no se veía que viniera a cagar, nadie que no fuera un acosador esperaría fuera de los baños como si no supiera que hacer ahí.

-¿Bastardo suicida? -dijo el tipo, el cual sonaba algo divertido, y creo que no tenía ninguna razón para burlarse, no tenía ni diez minutos ahí y el trasero se me estaba entumeciendo por estar tanto tiempo sentado en el retrete, esto era horrible.

-Espera... -creo que tal vez el tipo de afuera no era el agradable Marco que oí en la linea hace unos momentos-. Maldito cara de caballo... ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! -Puedo suponer que no eran los mejores amigos.

-Marco tuvo que hacer algo importante, y me dijo que si podía traerte el papel -se rió un poco al final.

-Genial, ¿y ahora qué esperas para darmelo? tengo que ir a una junta en 5 minutos...

-Jeager Jeager Jeager... -canturreo el equino -según Jeager-. ¿Recuerdas que en la mañana no tenía almuerzo y desgraciadamente olvidé la cartera también?, ¿y tu te estabas comiendo unos tacos?, que según tu estaban deliciosos, y cuando yo te pedí amablemente que me dieras uno... -por alguna razón su voz se volvió más profunda-. Me dijiste que era un pobre idiota, que no merecía comer otra cosa que heno -chasqueo con la lengua repetidamente. Demonios por culpa de su riña iba a terminar con _hemorroides_.

-Mierda... -ahora se quejaba el de al lado.

-Mira quien es el pobre idiota ahora -estaba seguro de que no le esperaba algo bueno al supuesto suicida, no iba a salir bien librado de esta, en la que por cierto me había metido, necesitaba ese papel higiénico ahora.

-Vamos Jean, no seas mal nacido, recuerda esa vez cuando mojaste los pantalones en pleno entrenamiento de la academia y yo te cubrí para que Marco no viera lo patético que eres -sabía que duraría más tiempo de lo necesario si dejaba que esos dos siguieran peleando, y desgraciadamente dependía del amigo del "bastardo suicida" de al lado.

-Chicos, ¿podrían dejar de discutir?, solamente es un papel de rollo, ¡tu el de afuera! -creó que tal vez no debí haber interferido y así podría haberme ahorrado el ridículo a continuación-. Solo dáselo, necesito irme de aquí pronto.

-Jeager te haré un favor -desde el otro lado se oyó un suspiro creo que de alivio, yo también creí que se lo daría por las buenas-. Te daré el papel, y lo voy a dejar justo aquí -él camino hacia la puerta y se agacho dejando el pobre papel en el suelo.

Al parecer el hombre del otro lado vio también donde había quedado abandonada nuestra ultima esperanza para limpiarnos el culo, prometí jamás volver a entrar a un baño público sin antes asegurarme de que había papel higiénico.

-Y tu el de adentro -sabía que mi comentario lo había echo estallar, debí mantener la boca cerrada y dejarlos pelear como animales-. Agradécele al egoísmo del idiota suicida la falta de papel -un risita por parte del nombrado equino y unas maldiciones del otro tipo vinieron a continuación.

-Demonios... -Murmuré lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído por el tipo de al lado-. ¿Por qué mierda no pudiste haberle dado un maldito taco?¿eh? -estaba comenzando a enojarme, y de solo pensar que era por un estúpido papel de rollo me hacía rabiar aún más-. Ahora vas a tener que levantarte en pelotas para ir por el higiénico.

-¿Disculpa? vas a ir tu -

¿espera qué?

-¡¿Por qué demonios crees que yo me voy a levantar medio desnudo a recoger el papel de rollo?! -esto se estaba alargando más de lo que me gustaría, y mi humor estaba empeorando proporcionalmente.

-¡Bueno, tu estas más cerca de la puerta! -desde ahí se convirtió en una lucha sin sentido donde los dos nos oponíamos rotundamente a dejar nuestro orgullo de lado y salir del cubículo en _cueros_ por un mísero papel.

Luego de maldecirnos hasta nuestros futuros hijos y de terminar bramando como dos idiotas trogloditas, me decidí. Faltaban dos minutos para empezar la reunión y si de algo estaba seguro era de que no llegaría tarde por un maldito idiota y papel de rollo. Me subí el pantalón hasta donde pude sin dejar que tocara mi retaguardia, por que me daría más asco de lo que ahora estaba soportando, y con todo mi valor y esperanzas de que cuando saliera no entrara nadie al baño, abrí de un tirón la puerta.

Posiblemente debí esperar por que él se parara del retrete y me pasara el rollo, porque juro que ver un trasero completamente al descubierto, de un hombre, no era para nada satisfactorio. Y como dice la santa biblia, "Y vendrán cosas peores", ahí no terminó el asunto; al bastardo ese, se le ocurrió voltearse más rápido de lo que yo pude cerrar la puerta, y para mi -hija de puta- suerte, el tipo no estaba cubierto como yo, dejando expuesta toda su monstruosa hombría. Tal vez hasta yo me sorprenda de lo homosexual que va a llegar a sonar esto, pero uno debe ser detallista del porque de sus más horribles pesadillas y desde ahora anécdota de terror; sabía que había hombres que tenían una protuberante "cosa" por así decirlo, entre las piernas; pero juro que eso no era normal en lo más mínimo, y por la cara del tipo sabía que la mía era de puro terror. Luego de procesar lo que mis hasta esos momentos, limpios y sacrosantos ojos -tómese en cuenta mi exageración- vieron, cerré la puerta en milésimas de segundo y esperé silenciosamente. Ví al suicida pasar hasta su cubículo, después oí el inconfundible jalón de la cadena del baño, una cremallera subir, y luego una voz demasiado calmada con un pequeño «"ten"» de parte del que ahora sabía era un castaño pasarme el ansiado papel de rollo por debajo de la pared del cubículo.

Y mientras caminaba hacia la sala de juntas, descubrí muy a mi pesar, que nuevas aventuras ocurrían en todos lados, hasta en el baño de la oficina.

◀❇▶  
 **¡** **Gracias** **por** **leer** **hasta** **aquí** **!**  
 **Si** **es** **que** **lo** **hiciste** **... ′w′**  
 **A** **continuación** **las** **aclaraciones** **,** **por** **si** **alguna** **cosa** **no** **comprendieron** **:3**

 _ **Hemorroides»**_ _una_ _de_ _las_ _causas_ _de_ _quedarse_ _demasiado_ _tiempo_ _sentado_ _en_ _el_ _retrete_ _son_ _las_ _hemorroides_ _._ _Así_ _que_ _piensen_ _bien_ _antes de_ _leer_ _fanfics_ _en_ _el_ _escusado_ _;3._

 _ **Cueros»**_ _Es_ _lo_ _mismo_ _que_ _levantarse_ _en pelotas_ _,_ _osea_ _desnudo_ _._

 **Si** **les** **ha** **gustado** **o** **quieren** **recalcar** **un** **horror** **ortográfico** **o** **de** **gramática** **,** **como** **a** **tantos** **les** **gusta** **recalcar** **.** **No** **duden** **en** **dejarlo** **en** **comentarios** **chiquillos** **y** **chiquillas** **.**  
 **Recuerden** **que** **el** **alimento** **de** **un** **escritor** **,** **por** **lo** **menos** **aquí** **son** **los** **comentarios** **,** **si** **que** **si** **:)**

 **Y** **sin** **nada** **mas** **que** **decir,** **me** **despido** **y** **espero** **que** **tengan** **un** **lindo** **y** **fantabuloso** **día** **cariños** **mios** **°3°**


	2. De marrimonios gay y hobbits gronones

**¡Buenas** **chiquillos** **y chiquillas!**  
 **Es** **Domingo, un** **hermoso** **Domingo** **en** **el** **que** **toca** **actualización** **de** **este** **divertido(?) fanfic.**  
 **Quiero** **aclarar** **que** **el** **narrador** **en** **esta** **ocasión** **es** **Eren, el** **capitulo** **de** **hoy** **es** **desde** **su** **perspectiva, y** **bueno, supongo** **que** **para** **los** **demás** **cap, se** **irán** **alternando °u°**

 **No** **hay** **muchas** **advertencias, solamente** **Levi** **siendo** **Levi, y** **Eren** **siendo** **él, tan** **descuidado** **como** **yo** **creo** **que** **es** **sip** **sip :3**

 **Los** **dejo** **leer** **preciosos 3**

Llegué a la sala de juntas justo a tiempo. Por la ventanilla de la puerta se podía ver la cantidad de 8 personas sentadas, cada quien en su sitio, por lo menos sabía que no solamente faltaba yo.

Entré a la sala y saludé con una mano a los presentes, intentando mentalizarme para la reunión, necesitaba hacerlo. Me senté en mi lugar y Sonreí hacia el coordinador; después de todo yo era nuevo en el edificio y por supuesto quería tener una buena imagen para con los agentes de campo; iba a empezar con mi primera misión como uno de ellos, para por fin salir de detrás de la computadora.

No obstante, el concentrarse se volvía difícil si por la mañana te vieron desnudo en uno de los baños de la empresa y en tu consciencia estaba el trauma del tipo. Santo cristo, todavía no me quitaba el susto de la cara del hombre, pensé que me iba degollar vivo. Aún así puedo jurar que mi exhibicionismo no fue premeditado, ¡Dios! Peleamos más de 5 minutos por ver quien se paraba en cueros por el papel, y yo pensé que el no iba a ceder y salí.

Aunque tal vez debí decir que iría... Y subirme los pantalones... ¡Agh! Solo pido por no encontrarme tanto con el en las oficinas, mientras menos vea su cara mejor.

Tomé la botella de agua frente a mi y le dí un gran trago, una mujer de anteojos y cabello castaño se acercó junto con la silla de rueditas al coordinador y empezó a susurrarle, a pesar de que se oía hasta mi lugar, que estaba del otro lado de donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡Ey Erwin! -el aludido volteó algo lento y con una sonrisa temblorosa.

La mayoría estaban acostumbrados a la hiperactividad de la agente Hanji al parecer; apenas llevaba una semana en el edificio y ya me había topado con ella incontables veces, creo que era por que al igual que yo, había varios más que acababan de entrar a la CIA, desde inteligencia o desde la academia y varios de los veteranos que trabajaban desde afuera venían a _echar_ _un_ _ojo_ a la carne fresca. Y vaya que a la agente le gustaba visitarnos, es por eso que muy temprano llegó junto con una bolsa algo grande a repartir tacos -los cuales picaban hasta el... por algo fui a dar al baño como el _correcaminos*_ \- a los nuevos "reclutas" -como ella y los otros veteranos nos llamaban-, y vaya que me causaron problemas, como sea supongo que aún así no fue su culpa, solo otra conspiración entre el destino y la persona encargada de ponerles salsa a los tacos.

-¿Qué sucede Hanji? -el coordinador Erwin parecía un poco nervioso como si una bomba fuera a explotarle en la cara. Creo que yo no era el único que se divertía un poco con la escena, Mike que lo miraba por un lado también estaba sonriendo ante la descontrolada agente.

-Levi no a llegado aún, y creo que él preferiría dejar sus toallitas húmedas en casa, a llegar tarde... -creo que más que preocupante, la situación le parecía graciosa tanto a ella como al coordinador, estaba empezando a sospechar de la seriedad de la junta, y comenzaba a enterarme de un repudio a los gérmenes por parte del agente "Levi".

-De hecho estaba a punto de llamarlo, es raro de él no llegar 10 minutos antes...-el coordinador Erwin llevó una mano a su barbilla y la rasco dubitativo.

-Ese enano, tal vez debería ir a buscarlo... -también me estaba enterando de su altura...

Y como si de una invocación se tratara, la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre de traje azul y cabello negro. Se giró en dirección a la agente Hanji y Erwin; por alguna razón que al parecer era bien fundada por todos, Mike se aparto un buen tramo de la castaña como también lo hizo el coordinador.

-Dame mis treinta dolares Hanji -

Sé que es un poco ridículo asustarse por la voz de alguien, pero juro que parecía espectral lo que profería el hombre, que ahora que lo veía no destacaba en altura.

Definitivamente estaba total y completamente jodido _,_ de todas las personas en la oficina a las que pude mostrarles -sin querer claro- mi desnudez, Levi Ackerman fue el afortunado, o desgraciado, creo.

-Con gusto Levicito -metió una mano a su chaqueta y pareció rebuscar en ella hasta tenderle la mano a el hombrecillo con un par de dólares en la palma de la mano, los cuales fueron arrebatados por el hombre con muy poca delicadeza-. No me arrepiento, puedo pagar las veces que yo quiera treinta dolares por llamarte gnomo de jardín.

-Si, y yo me haré rico con tu estupidez -soltó con una sonrisa socarrona, que me dio más la impresión de que estaba lidiando con sigo mismo para no ahorcarla, creo que tal vez sus principios, que creo implicaban no asesinar mujeres, pudieron más que su enojo-. Maldita sea Hanji, que no te golpeo por que me da asco tocarte -si... su obsesión con la limpieza se lo impedía.

-Bien bien... -el coordinador Smith volvió a acercarse a su lugar en la mesa sin levantarse de la silla, claro por que tenia rueditas y uno se podía arrastrar con ellas. Levantó las manos en son de paz para los dos contrincantes frente a él-. ¿Por qué no dejamos de pelear he?, quiero recordarles que esto es muy importante, no podemos perder el tiempo.

No sabía de la gravedad del asunto hasta esos momentos, y realmente nunca estuve enterado de nada que implicara un gran riesgo para la CIA. Después del breve "alto al fuego" del señor Smith los presentes en la sala se acomodaron en sus asientos, esperando por las ordenes del coordinador.

Levi -antes de mirar inquisitivamente a Hanji- giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia acá con esa mirada de molestia que según palabras de Hanji, siempre se cargaba. En un principio me pregunté el por que venía hacia acá, hasta que voltee a un lado, claro venía por la silla vacía, lo que me faltaba... casi pude jurar que se sentaría a un lado de Hanji o del coordinador, por eso estaba relajado, pero para ser sincero me estaba cagando de miedo, ese hombrecito daba miedo cuando quería. No había opción, tendría que ser valiente y tragarme él que otro hombre me vio desnudo, como todo macho pecho peludo lo haría.

Levanté el rostro e intenté sonreír, no había mucho que hacer, por lo menos quería enseñarle que no era un exhibicionista pervertido, por lo menos no adrede. Por su cara ahora transformada en una de total confusión y algo de desagrado, estaba seguro que no me había visto ahí sentado. Levantó la mirada un momento y volteó hacia Hanji, la que alzó la mano y saludo mientras señalaba repetidas veces el asiento sobrante a su derecha, volvió a voltear hacia el asiento a un lado de mi con la misma cara de perro de hace un momento con las cejas aún más fruncidas, oí como tragaba mientras caminaba hasta la silla y se sentaba como si estuviera a punto de tocar fuego con el trasero.

Esto iba a ser un poco... incómodo.

-Como algunos de ustedes saben, que en realidad solo son dos personas -sonrió un momento para luego tomar la carpeta de la mesa y sujetarla en una mano-. Pasamos por un momento realmente peligroso, y no solo esta organización... -frunció el entrecejo y con una mirada de lo mas seria paso la carpeta hacia Hanji, quien la tomó y abrió rápidamente mostrándose sorprendida los primeros segundos-. Cada país en el planeta ahora mismo puede ser víctima de un ataque terrorista de gran calibre.

No dudé en preguntar después, gracias a mi gran bocota y poco sentido de la paciencia, a que nos a teníamos.

-¿Qué tan grande es el riesgo? -tal vez alzé la voz demasiado, pero vaya que jamás había tenido el conocimiento de gran peligro. Le lanzé una mirada decidida al coordinador, quien me respondió de la misma manera, antes de volver a oír la voz de Erwin, ví como por un momento un escalofrío casi imperceptible le recorría el rostro.

-Han tomado posesión de una bomba nuclear -un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza en ese momento, y por lo tensos que se pusieron los demás agentes supuse que ellos también estaban a punto de caerse de la silla.

-Erwin... -sentí como la silla de Levi chocaba con la mía bruscamente, voltee a ver que ocurría con él. Tal vez no podría decir que estaba del todo enojado pero vaya que era innegable, y además de eso su expresión era muy diferente a la que tenía cuando estaba a punto de ahorcar a Hanji, tenia un deje de hastió y preocupación; algo de incredibilidad o irritabilidad mal contenida lo rodeaba, era tremendamente visible debido a lo tenso que parecía su cuerpo, parecía una estatua de mármol, dura pero con un significado avasallante.

-Se supone que Nick estaba encargado del traslado de Rusia hasta Eslovaquia... -su voz fue un susurro, que sin embargo le parecía a mi oído reseca y fría, definitivamente podía suponer que la persona a la que anteriormente se refería tenía algo de importancia para el hombrecillo a mi lado.

-Levi... -supe que mi suposición era cierta cuando ví una mirada similar a la de Levi, de parte del coordinador-. Nick murió, como todo el equipo que lo acompañaba... los emboscaron, de alguna manera lograron encontrar el lugar de salida del arma.

-Mierda... -oí el susurro de Levi, y como volteaba hacia el suelo, las demás personas en la sala parecían igual de afligidas, incluso el coordinador que tenía una fama de ser una persona imperturbable, soltó un suspiro doloroso.

-Necesitamos recuperarla a como de lugar, si tiene consecuencias perjudiciales para algún país sera toda nuestra completa culpa... -era realmente impresionante saber de algo que podría derrumbar una nación y hacer temblar al mundo. Sabía perfectamente que si dejábamos que la maldita arma nuclear explotara... la mayoría de la sociedad perdería la fe en las autoridades. De una manera u otra afectaba a todos.

-Iré yo Erwin -de repente el tipo que estaba sentado a un lado de Hanji, se levantó volteando a ver al coordinador con una mirada que creo el catalogaría como desafiante, que en realidad lo hacia verse estúpidamente ridículo, para describirlo mejor: era un intento barato de la expresión gélida de Levi, pero en la cara del hombre, parecía estar conteniendo un pedo.

-Eso no es posible Auro, cuando supieron que la CIA estaba metida en esto, investigaron a todos los agentes de campo, por lo menos a los más importantes y bueno...

Auro pareció ofenderse, por que de un momento a otro su cara precia le de un Bulldog preparado para morder, conocía de Hanji que el rubio era joven, pero ahora dudaba profundamente de su edad, parecía tener más de 40 años.

-No me jodas Erwin -dijo Auro intentando sonar amenazador, Smith se veía algo contraído después de las palabras del tipo rubio. Por lo que sabía sobre Auro no había persona en el departamento, que no le haya tirado un golpe por lo malditamente fastidioso que llegaba a ser-. ¿Entonces a quien piensas mandar?, ¿mandarás a algún tonto de inteligencia entonces?, tu y yo sabemos que la misión se va ir al carájo si envías a uno de ellos.

Posiblemente debí quedarme en el baño peleando con el hombrecito de traje azul, para no abrir la boca-. Puedo ir yo, puedo actuar encubierto sin ningún problema... -juro que las palabras salieron por si solas.

-¡Oh Gracias Eren por la maravillosa sugerencia! -era obvio que el maldito anciano -mi nuevo y perfecto apodo para el estúpido Auro- lo dijo sarcásticamente; pero mierda que ya había hablado y no me iba a echar para atrás, le iba a demostrar lo que un novato podía hacer, y se lo iba a embarrar en la cara.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio agente Bossard... -lo miré desafiante mientras ponía las palmas sobre la mesa y me enderezaba en un gesto de determinación, que sabía yo, nadie más tenía tanta como yo-. Es mejor que alguien desconocido, que nunca a estado en acción vaya e investigue, podría ser mas peligroso que alguien que esta identificado vaya... -intenté sonar lo más paciente posible, tenía que pensar en mi imagen hacia el coordinador y estaba seguro que era mejor no tirarle un golpe y hacer que se desangrara por morderse la lengua -como estuvo a punto de hacerlo el sólo tres veces esta semana- prefería ganarme la confianza de Erwin para que me asignaran la misión.

De repente un silencio infernal cubrió el ambiente, miré hacia el coordinador Erwin se veía un tanto indeciso mientras enredaba los dedos de sus manos y miraba fijamente la mesa.

-Mierda Erwin... ¿no me digas que lo estas considerando? -soltó Auro mientras agitaba una mano en dirección a Smith. El tipo era realmente problemático por donde lo viera, en realidad me estaban entrando unas ganas enormes de meterle una patada en el estomago.

-No lo sé, es una buena idea... -el coordinador no pudo terminar con su respuesta gracias a el idiota rubio que hablo enseguida.

-Si, una idea muy pendeja -demonios ya me tenía hasta el cuello con su escepticismo, además dos idiotas a su lado sonreían con sorna haciéndome enojar más. Intenté levantarme del asiento para ir hacia su lado de la mesa y poner las cosas claras, tenía que hacerle saber que no podía hablarle así a quien quisiera ni como él quisiera.

Pero una voz algo, no, debería decir llena de fastidio y enojo se hizo presente, fue entonces que pensé que provenía del coordinador para callar al idiota de Bossard, y voltee de nuevo hacia el señor Smith, que tenía los labios apretados, no había emitido ni una palabra como antes lo había supuesto.

-Maldita sea Auro deja de escupir idioteces y pon los pies en la tierra...-no tarde mucho en darme cuenta que el que en realidad hablaba era Levi Ackerman, que ahora que veía realmente parecía fastidiado; estaba a punto de gruñir para callar al escandaloso rubio; sin embargo solo le dirigió esas pocas palabras y una cara muy ensombrecida, que a pesar de que aún estaba sentado en su asiento, tenía una imponencia que no había visto en nadie jamás, me basto para mirar sus ojos que se deslizaban hasta la cara de Auro para darme cuenta de lo realmente perturbador que era en realidad. Auro poco después cerró la boca y pude ver como tragaba para no hacer notar su temor hacia el portador del traje azul que retomo la palabra nuevamente-. Sabes que será mejor mandar a un novato, después de todo el solo va a ir encubierto, no es algo difícil, ni siquiera se darán cuenta de su mierda de existencia, si lo hace bien -no sabía si agradecerle por la ayuda o preguntarle el por que mi existencia le parecía un pedazo de materia fecal.

-Levi sabemos que es algo muy razonable, sin embargo el nunca a trabajado por fuera, y por mas sencillo que sea es demasiado arriesgado... -parecía que al coordinador se le acabaron las palabras cuando al mirar se dio cuenta de que la bombita Ackerman lo miraba hastiado, no obstante parecía estar acostumbrado a su personalidad hostil.

-Bien... -el hombre sentado a un lado de mi suspiró intentando mantener la calma. Me preguntaba muy dentro de mi si en verdad estaba enojado con la vida o odiaba el hecho de no ser escuchado, también consideré la posibilidad de que nuestro encuentro en el baño lo haya dejado tan horrorizado y enfadado.

-Esperen... -Hanji llamó la atención de la audiencia mientras que sostenía aún la carpeta frente a la cara -impidiendome verle el rostro- y alzando una mano de modo que pedía la palabra; cuando terminó de pararse de su asiento bajó el folder y todavía con la mano alzada con la palma hacia adelante, sus ojos desprendían una vitalidad que no le había visto ni siquiera cuando nos contaba sobre los casos mas sangrientos a los que había tenido que enfrentarse, ahora su mirada era de pura complicidad y algo de tremenda perspicacia. Después de sonreír de oreja a oreja dio vuelta al folder enseñando su contenido. Era algo así como una manifestación, demasiado colorida, diría yo. Había personas por todas partes, pancartas, cientos de banderas arcoiris, el brillo predominaba, como las parejas del mismo sexo.

-¿Que tiene que ver una marcha LGBT con el ataque terrorista? -preguntó una chica de cabello castaño, bueno yo le diría color zanahoria, era algo así como miel pero tenía destellos naranjas y rojizos. Bueno dejando de lado el asunto del pelo de la chica; ella estaba apoyada con el mentón en la mano, mientras apuntaba en dirección a la carpeta que sostenía Hanji, algo confundida. Y para ser sincero yo estaba igual de desconcertado, no sé que tenía que ver con el caso.

-Chicos, es más que obvio... -apuntó con su meñique a la imagen, volteándola varias veces, para que todos los presentes la admiraran con atención la carpeta. La agente sonrió soltando unas risitas cómplices, no sé por que sus ojos se estaban iluminando, ni por que un casi imperceptible sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas, pero era parecido a cuando hablaba de los interrogatorios, que para mi gusto eran demasiado crueles, pero para ella era algo sencillamente extraordinario. Después de repasar la mirada por todos y cada uno de los agentes, por que, creo yo, intentaba ver si a alguien le llagaba la misma idea que a ella, el bajito pelinegro sentado a mi izquierda cruzo los brazos y rodó los ojos.

-Mierda Hanji, habla de una vez, nadie tiene la mínima idea de lo que quieres decir -parecía no ser un hombre con mucha paciencia. Hanji cerró la boca manteniendo una sonrisa perspicaz, bajó la carpeta a la mesa, negando lentamente con la cabeza, repentinamente levantó el rostro en mi dirección, yo solo sentí como me recorrió una incipiente sensación de peligro y nerviosismo. Sentía que la camisa se me pegaba a la espalda por el sudor, era incomodo.

-Claro que Eren puede cubrir la misión Erwin, la solución es más que perfecta -rió un poco y levantando dos dedos de su mano derecha me señaló primero a mi y después a Levi simultáneamente -. Solo que Levi también debe ser empleado en el caso, es la coartada perfecta coordinador.

-¿Como que coartada perfecta? Hanji, sabes que rastrearon a los agentes de todo el edificio, ni siquiera... -demonios no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que decía, ¿Como que coartada perfecta?

-Permiteme aclararlo Erwin... -Hanji se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, volvió a poner el folio contra su rostro y comenzó a leer-.«...desde la muerte reportada del agente Nick, una semana después los archivos existentes del edificio oficial de la CIA en florida, los cuales contenían completa información de las misiones e identidades de los agentes activos en los últimos 3 meses, fueron hakeados por la organización rusa "Yakovishtk"...» bla bla bla, en fin... -arrojó la carpeta sobre la mesa de nueva cuenta, y alzó los brazos-. Levi se fue de intercambio hace mas de 3 meses a Francia ¿recuerdan?, Mikasa era su remplazo, y como todos sabemos Levicito volvió hace dos semanas, sé que nos se les olvida por el fiestón que hubo... -de un momento a otro todos empezaron a reír, o sostenían una sonrisa cuchicheando sobre la fiesta, que supongo, fue más que divertida. Voltee a ver al agente Levi, y creí que me lo encontraría sonriendo también, dado que fue su fiesta de bienvenida, y sin embargo tenía una expresión como de " _estoy oliendo mierda_ ", al parecer no le agradaban las fiestas, o más bien le desagradaban las personas. Como sea, después de que la gente repusiera el silencio, la agente muy animada siguió hablando-. En fin creo que tengo el plan perfecto. Ya que Eren es nuevo aquí sería perfecto que tuviera un acompañante, con eso me refiero a ti hobbit -apunto a Levi y guiñó un ojo en su dirección, podía oír el rechinido de los dientes del hombrecito a mi lado, era tenebroso-. Y ya que en junio se celebra el apoyo a toda la comunidad LGBT, pueden ir como una linda pareja de casados, además de que el lugar de la marcha es el mismo donde se tienen registros de la cabeza de Yakovishtk. ¿No es sencillamente... -mientras las neuronas en mi cerebro hacían conexión, la chica de lentes soltó un suspiro largo y nos vio a nosotros dos-. Perfecto?. Lo sé, soy demasiado inteligente. No me agradezcan.

Al hacer sinapsis en mi cerebro, creí que se trataba de una de esas bromas pesadas típicas de la agente Hanji, pero al ver la cara del coordinador que se rascaba la barbilla frunciendo los labios hacia abajo asintiendo, mientras volteaba a ver a Hanji y decía: -. Creo que puede funcionar.

Voltee tan rápido a la izquierda que casi aseguraba, me daría una contractura. No quería ser el lindo esposo de Levi Ackerman.

◀❇▶  
¡ **Bien!**  
 **Allí** **esta** **la** **linda** **y** **algo** **un** **poco** **más** **seria** **continuación.**  
 **Espero** **de** **todo** **corazón** **les** **haya** **agradado, y** **si** **tienen** **sugerencias, o** **alguna** **recomendación, o** **cualquier** **cosa** **que** **decir** **sobre** **esto, los** **comentarios** **los** **esperan** **ansiosos** **debajo** **cariños** **mios °3°**

 **◀Aclaraciones▶**  
 ** _Correcaminos →¿_** _Alguien recuerda_ _a_ _los_ _looney_ _toons?, ya_ _saben_ _esa_ _linda_ _caricatura_ _donde_ _salía Bugs Bonnie_ _y_ _el_ _pato_ _Lucas, y_ _muchos_ _más_ _personajes. Entre_ _ellos_ _un_ _coyote, siempre_ _intentando_ _atrapar_ _junto_ _con_ _productos_ _ACME, a_ _un escurridizo correcaminos, que_ _era_ _más_ _rápido_ _que_ _flash_ _iuuuu :v_  
 _Es de mis_ _series_ _animadas_ _favoritas, la_ _recomiendo 10/10._

 **Ahora** **si, me** **despido, y** **vuelvo** **el** **próximo** **viernes.**  
 **Tengan** **una** **semana** **llena** **de** **yaoi, anime, y** **cosas** **maravillosas**  
 **~Nos** **leemos pronto~**


	3. Mojados altercados y grandes decisiones

**Hola, hola queridos** **mios ¿que tal** **su** **día?**  
 **El** **tercer** **cap** **listo** **y** **servido, no** **hay** **mucho** **que** **decir, ya saben; la** **boca** **de** **cloaca** **de** **nuestro** **precioso** **Levicito** **y** **algunos** **chistes** **por** **ahí y por acá.**

 **⭐Espero** **lo** **disfruten⭐**

Mierda, esto era frustrante.

Se suponía que debería concentrarme más que todo en la junta, era uno de los casos de los que la CIA se hacía responsable y repercutía con más impacto en la sociedad, ¡joder!, que ahora mismo cualquier lugar del mundo podía estallar gracias a una maldita bomba nuclear. Y aún consiente de que no debería dirigir mi atención, para recordar el trasero del tipo y su monstruosa "trompa de elefante", mi mente no dejaba de repasar esas imágenes una y otra vez, como si fuera una maldita película de terror. Hace rato, cuando Hanji me platicaba mientras tenía la boca llena de comida, intentó hablar, a lo que yo respondí, claro, con una mirada ensombrecida por una capa perceptible de disgusto, y una servilleta arrojada contra la cara de mi loca compañera. Tal vez quería decirme sobre la misión fallida de Nick, junto con el riesgo de lo ocurrido, y yo no la dejé terminar.

Era demasiado para mi fría mente pensar en tantas cosas a la vez, y para relajarme —y sin querer—, soltaba veneno a diestra y siniestra. Aún más al sentarme al lado del tipo castaño. Claro, pude haberme sentado en la silla que estaba a un lado de Hanji, pero preferiría mil veces sentarme al lado del reciente exhibicionista, a ser molestado por cosas estúpidas durante toda la junta.

De un momento a otro oí como todos guardaban silencio, voltee hacia arriba y ví a Hanji sonriendo de esa manera que antes me erizaba el cabello, y ahora era un mal augurio para todos los que que se encontrasen a su lado. Bueno, y debido a mi humor de los mil demonios, las palabras fueron escupidas por mi subconsciente ofuscado antes de poder procesarlas del todo.

—Mierda Hanji, habla de una vez, nadie tiene la mínima idea de lo que quieres decir —ella volvió a sonreír juguetonamente, demonios quería que esto terminara ya.

—Claro que Eren puede cubrir la misión Erwin, la solución es más que obvia —esa maldita sonrisa cómplice, como las que ponía cuando estábamos a punto de moler a alguien a golpes en los viejos tiempos para sacarle información, se posó en su rostro, luego sentí como su mirada ansiosa veía a Eren a mi lado. Luego esta misma se pasó hacia mi, movía los dedos de un lado a otro siempre hacia nosotros dos. Dios me libre de los maniáticos planes de esta mujer—. Solo que Levi también debe ser empleado en el caso, es la coartada perfecta coordinador.

—¿Como que coartada perfecta Hanji?, sabes que rastrearon a los agentes de todo el edificio, ni siquiera... —Erwin se veía confundido, pero intrigado, temía que ese par concordaran.

Todos le prestaban atención a Hanji, que parecía estar leyendo algo en el folio que inteligencia había enviado para la reunión.  
Luego voltee a mi lado, ahí estaba el castaño con cara de idiota, fruncía las cejas y entrecerraba los ojos, como intentando descifrar lo que decía Hanji. Volví a voltear hacia ella. Solo alcancé a entender algo de lo que decía para cuando volví a poner atención.

—...Levi se fue de intercambio hace mas de 3 meses a Francia, ¿recuerdan?, Mikasa era su reemplazo, y como todos sabemos Levicito volvió hace dos semanas, sé que no se les olvida por el fiestón que hubo... -¿por que leches tenía que mencionar la jodida fiesta? de solo acordarme me daban arcadas. Si tuviera que escoger un momento en mi vida para eliminarlo por completo, sería ese, donde después de volver de Francia —mi lindo país natal, por cierto—, mi desquiciada amiga castaña, hizo una fiesta de bienvenida para mi, que fue más como una _parranda_ después del horario laboral. Recuerdo que intentó hacerme bailar en la pista improvisada de la oficina, cuando por fin pudo sacar mi trasero amargado de la silla donde me hallaba cruzado de brazos, me puso en medio de el montón de ebrios que nos rodeaban dejandome a mi y a la anteojuda en un círculo, donde ella bailaba frenética una canción demasiado energética para mi gusto. Y bueno naturalmente yo estaba ahí parado en medio de alaridos y aplausos hacia Hanji, que parecía padecer de convulsiones, y uno que otro "¡LEVI DEJA DE SER TAN APÁTICO Y MUEVE EL CULO!" de parte de Erwin que también se caía de borracho, como Mike, que reía como idiota a su lado. Mientras ella reía como retrasada se me acercó, y supe que quería decirme algo cuando sonreía y abría la boca; pero... de pronto abrió los ojos al igual que yo cuando supe lo que estaba a punto de pasar: una horrible sustancia denominada como vómito salpicó sobre toda mi preciosa e inmaculada camisa azul y mi hermoso saco y pantalón. Juro que lo primero que quise hacer fue practicar todos mis putos años de estudio de karate en la cara de esa cuatro ojos; me decidí a encerrarme en el baño primero a desvestirme de pies a cabeza y bañarme por casi una hora. No volví a ver mi bello atuendo francés —. En fin, creo que tengo el plan perfecto. Ya que Eren es nuevo aquí sería perfecto que tuviera un acompañante, con eso me refiero a ti hobbit —maldita, me iba a desquitar—. Y ya que en junio se celebra el apoyo a la comunidad LGBT, ustedes podrían ir como una linda pareja de casados, además de que la marcha es en el mismo lugar donde se tienen registros de la cabeza de Yakovishtk. ¿No es sencillamente... —con una exhalación ella sonrió, tan malvada como el averno, maniática— ...Perfecto? Lo sé soy muy inteligente. No me agradezcan.

Bien, bien, tal vez estuve ausente; pero no podía ser posible que todos prestaran una atención tremenda a la que exclamó tal blasfemia. Intenté formular algo racional —contrario a lo que a mi me parecía ella en su totalidad—, y preguntar ¡¿que demonios la hacía pensar, que yo, Levi Ackerman, actuaría por ahí reuniendo información con un mocoso, actuando como dos mariposas cursis, cursis y empalagosas?! Respiré profundamente antes de que mi saliva saltara de mi boca hasta la cara de Hanji, por el grito que iba a dar. Juro por lo sagrado que quería cumplir ese bello y respetable propósito de año nuevo, de "no caer ante la mierdosa anteojuda y perdonar por treinta dolares, cada vez que soltara graznidos de su asquerosa boca" vamos, hasta los demás agentes aplaudieron ante mi solemne juramento, hasta ese momento me había mantenido a flote. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso...

—Creo que puede funcionar —agradeceré a Erwin con una patada en el culo por hacer fracasar mi promesa de año nuevo. No me dí cuenta de que sostenía una botella en mi mano derecha, hasta que escuché el alarido chillón de alguien a mi lado, la mano empapada de agua y el crujir de la botella de plástico.

Voltee hacia la derecha, ese sonido había sido demasiado molesto. Descubrí a el exhibicionista cubriéndose el ojo izquierdo con las dos manos, lucía dolorido. Su saco estaba empapado del liquido transparente también.

—Agh, demonios... —el chico castaño susurró por lo bajo, creo que le dí con la tapa en el ojo, y al parecer lo rocíe de agua mineralizada. Tal vez tenía mi rabia muy por delante de mis acciones en ese momento, pero sinceramente me causo un poco de lástima verlo así.

—Lo s-siento... —en realidad, solo mi titubeo hizo ver mi exclamación sonar algo como una disculpa, estaba seguro que parecía aún más enojado, por que fruncí mas el entrecejo, lo cual les hacia pensar a las personas que era señal de molestia, en realidad me costó decirlo; tampoco el mostrarme su _anaconda_ , ameritaba un trato tan cruel... después de todo fue culpa de los dos.

Suspire hondo aún mirando hacia él, tenía aun las manos en el ojo izquierdo mientras abría el otro, y su mueca cambiaba para hablar.

—Esta bien... —creo que intentó posar una sonrisa en ese rostro adolorido.

Me senté despacio, y antes de mirar a Erwin y preguntar por las opciones —más calmado—, las miradas incrédulas se pasaron en mi persona como alfileres. Posiblemente jamás en su miserable existencia me habían oído vociferar una disculpa, o agradecer por algo.

—Erwin, no puedo hacer eso... —dije seriamente, no era un capricho, era una realidad—. ¿Recuerdas esa vez donde me mandaste junto con Petra?, nosotros también simulábamos ser una pareja, a los diez minutos todos en el lugar pensaron que era un delincuente, vamos, hasta un mesero se acerco a Petra y le dijo que si necesitaba ayuda, que no tenia que vivir junto a un matón —mi rostro era un poema a el sarcasmo amargo en esos momentos.

—Aun así la misión fue exitosa Levi —se encogió de hombros, como si en realidad no importara en lo absoluto el que mi actuación era peor a la de Artemio Gordon, como mujer en _las_ _aventuras_ _de_ _Jim_ _West._

—¿Como se supone que no van a sospechar de mi, si tengo esta cara? —pregunté frenético, me parecía poco razonable que cejotas no entendiera, que para hacer trabajo encubierto yo no era la persona indicada. Esta bien, no es que no pueda sentir nada, simplemente mis músculos faciales no parecen estar conectados a mis emociones.

—Levi, por dios eso no será necesario. ¿Como te lo explico...? —la copia cejuda de _Chris Evans_ me miraba atentamente, como si quisiera explicarme algo, pero no pudiera expresarlo con palabras. La risita de Hanji de nuevo se hizo presente en la habitación, ella negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza y volteo a verme divertida, como si yo no comprendiera lo mas obvio del mundo.

—Pero Levi —odiaba tanto aveces el que alargara mi nombre, su voz podía llegar a niveles tan estresantes, en especial cuando se emociona mas de lo que una persona debería hacerlo—. No tienes que fingir en lo absoluto, de echo tu papel es perfecto tal y como actúas a diario —con una mano en la cadera y un guiño en su ojo izquierdo terminó de jactarse de mi poca percepción de pensamientos que involucraran parejas homosexuales.

—Quieres que actúe como siempre... —dije interrogativo—. Hanji, en tu vida me has dejado de joder con lo de "Levi eres taaaan aburrido, y amargado, además tienes esa cara de que estas oliendo mierda tooodo el tiempo" —hice comillas con la manos en el aire, no exageraba en lo absoluto al decir que no se cansaba de mencionarlo.

—Veras, los pasivos _tsunderes_ están de moda. Y bueno... Al tratarse de un hombre, es normal que tengas esa cara de fastidio, después de que el te diera por det-... —una risotada más que fingida de parte del _cap_ interrumpió a Hanji antes de que terminara de palabrear, y yo simplemente sopesaba el tirar mis años como agente a la mierda. No iba dar resultado, pero algo en lo profundo de mi se temía la aceptación de todos por la propuesta de Hanji.

—Bien Bien Hanji, es suficiente... —aveces me preguntaba por que será que Hanji obedecía a Erwin y a Mike, y a mi no dejaba de joderme día y noche—. Sabemos que es peligroso, y que Yakovishtk no es para nada tonta, y esta consiente de que podríamos hacer para atraparlos... —repentinamente sus cejas entraron en mi campo de visión en cuanto el volteó a verme con cara seria-. ¿Imaginas lo conveniente que es lo que propone Hanji?, piensalo bien Levi, además... -sonrió "dulcemente", —y con dulcemente me refiero a convincentemente- hacia eren, que se hallaba distraído en lo mojado de su traje—. Eren, ¿no crees que sería una excelente primera misión? —volteo abriendo los ojos, al parecer estaba tan sumido en ver como secarse que no se percato de nada hasta que dijeron su nombre.

En realidad no tenía idea de lo que el tipo iba a hacer, solamente frunció las cejas y fui capaz de oír como tragaba. ¿No lo estaba considerando... Verdad? No, no, no, y mil veces no. No quiero convivir con él en ningún aspecto, no es que lo conozca, pero es demasiado impulsivo e idiota como para esto... al menos es lo que me pareció al conocerlo. Cuando peleamos en el baño, sus insultos eran tan irritantes, y al parecer la situación con lo que se llevaba con "Jean", no era la más civilizada.

Era un mocoso irritante, con el que no quería estar casado. Por _Higía_ que no quería ser la pasiva del tipo, o lo que sea que haya dicho esa maldita aberración a la cordura.

Una eternidad después, el chico levantó la cabeza rápidamente, demasiado, pensé que iba a salir volando. Apretó los puños sobre la mesa y con un grito...

Supe que tal vez debí trabajar como conserje en vez de en la CIA.

◀❇▶  
 **Bueno, espero** **haya** **sido** **de** **su** **agrado.**  
 **Realmente** **me** **divierte** **pensar** **en** **lo** **que** **pasará** **después, y** **en** **que** **partes** **puedo** **agregar** **lo** **que** **viene** **en** **la** **película** **de** **SPY.**

 **Creo** **que** **no** **lo** **había** **mencionado :v** **pero** **está** **basado** **en** **la** **película** **SPY, es** **de** **comedia** **y** **está** **muy** **muy** **buena.**

 **Ahora...**

 **◀Aclaraciones▶**

 ** _Las_** **_aventuras_** **_de_** **_Jim_** **_West →_** _es esta_ _película_ _donde_ _Salma_ _Hayek, will_ _Smith, y_ _Kevin_ _Kline, van_ _en busca de_ _un_ _malvado_ _científico_ _que_ _está_ _partido_ _por_ _la_ _mitad, y_ _usa_ _máquinas_ _para_ _intentar_ _conquistar Estados Unidos. Pasan_ _muchas_ _cosas_ _divertidas, pero_ _en_ _la_ _parte_ _donde_ _Artemio (Kevin_ _Kline) se_ _viste_ _como_ _una_ _mujer_ _y_ _actúa_ _como_ _una, la_ _actuación_ _es_ _realmente_ _deplorable, pero_ _muy_ _divertida. Ya_ _ven_ _tengo_ _un_ _gusto_ _extraño_ _por_ _las_ _películas_ _de_ _comedia._

 ** _Cap→_** _El_ _bello_ _capitán_ _América. Creo_ _que_ _todo_ _el_ _que_ _conozca_ _a_ _Chris_ _Evans_ _sabe_ _que_ _el_ _parecido_ _con_ _Erwin_ _Smith_ _es_ _realmente_ _preocupante. A_ _mi_ _me_ _gusta_ _más_ _el_ _cap, Stony_ _de_ _por_ _vida :v_

 **Y** **bueno** **en** **realidad** **no** **creo** **que** **si** **alguien** **esta** **leyendo** **un** **ereri, no** **sepa** **lo** **que** **es** **ser** **un** **pasivo tsundere duh! (excepto** **Levi, esta** **bien** **que** **es** **un** **poquito** **guarro, pero** **es** **inocente** **sobre** **las** **pervertidas** **palabras** **de** **Hanji :3)**

 **Sin** **más** **que** **decir** **me** **despido, espero** **subir** **el** **próximo** **pronto.**

 **¡Gracias** **por** **leer!**

 **⭐¡Bye** **darling!⭐**


End file.
